The Shinigami Jinchuuriki
by DragonRogue
Summary: Just when Ichigo stood at the end of everything, he took the choice to start over. Now, with new skills, family, and friends, he can truly pierce the heavens, and be the protector he made himself to be. Eventual Strong Ichigo! IchigoxUndecided. M for eventual lemons, violence and swearing. HIATUS


**Chapter 1: A Life Changing Choice**

**AN: this is my first story here. So I'll say this now. No flamers, hate reviews and crap like that will be tolerated, so if you read this chapter, and you don't like it, just stop and get on with your life. I won't care. But if you like this, and favorite it and all that, I'll do my best to entertain you with this. With that done, Enjoy!**

****AN: also, unless you haven't already noticed, I will be using the English version of Jutsu, just like in each respective anime.****

"Hn" – regular speaking

'Hn' - regular thoughts.

'_Hn' – Zanpakuto speaking in mindscape_

"**Hn" – Hollowfied/Demonic voices**

"_**Hn" – Inner Hollows/Tailed Beasts speaking in mindscape**_

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" - jutsu, hollow/sword skills **

_**XXXX – line break/scene change**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did, Orihime and Hinata would actually be useful, instead of bitching, whiny, useless girls that are weak until they have a 1-3 year gap in the show to make themselves useful. **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(Soul Society, Sereitei)_

…He just stood there, the only one alive in the quaking, desolate bloodbath his world had become.

(Flashback, 2-3 hours ago)

It had been all because of a broken promise… he arrived too late. After finding out that the battle in Hueco Mundo was only a diversion, he immediately went to his friends, but they were unable to move from fighting the Quincies, so he burst into the Garganta, bankai speed blazing through to the Soul Society to help his friends, only to look at the remains of the Sereitei, and his rival, Kenpachi Zaraki, the last living Captain, fall to the Quincy King's blade.

That was when he snapped.

That last thing he remembered before blacking out, before giving in to his inner despair, was seeing crimson, bubbling reiatsu surround his form, forming the body of a fox, as nine tails, _tails_, tore out from his tailbone, made of said energy. His hollow mask made itself known on his face, and he watched as the horns, claws and bone armour appeared, just like when Ulquiorra shot the cero through his chest. Right as he looked Juhabach in the eyes, he blacked out, giving in to his hate.

When he came to, he found himself curled into the ground, Zangetsu's fang-like shikai lying next to him. As he got up, he found his shihakusho in tatters, falling from his chest like rags all around him, as he dug his zanpakuto's tip into the ground, pulling himself up in the process.

(Flashback end)

Suddenly his eyes burned, and his only hand not holding the deadly cleaver instantly clutched his face, covering the bleeding irises. Slowly, he pushed his hand away, and much to his surprise, he saw everything in a dark black with white outlines. Among the debris and bodies though, he found one tiny, flickering reiatsu signature shining blue in the distance. Silently begging for this to be a friend, sped off at speeds that made kami herself jealous, hoping that this was a friend, and found the last person he expected to see.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo)_

After Ichigo entered the Garganta, Kisuke turned to their resident Sternritter, the Jail, Quilge Opie. But, just as he was about to unleash Benihime, a godly array of divine lightning struck down on the Quincy, ending as quickly as it began, leaving a crispy hulk of flesh in its wake. But, to our perverted shopkeeper, this over-dramatized display of lightning served as the signal that Kisuke's true master was about to appear. The wise blond eloquently got on one knee, head down as a sign of respect.

"Hello Kisuke, i see the years have not affected you, eh?" The unknown figure before Kisuke rumbled.

"Excuse my disrespect, Spirit King-sama, but why are you here?" Kisuke asked gently.

"At ease, Kisuke. My reason for being here is simple. Seireitei has fallen. It is time for the jinchuriki to return home. It is time to drop your Seal, _Minato._" The Spirit King spoke in his regal tone.

"Really? Damn, and here I thought that it would still be Three more years before this happened." 'Kisuke' drawled.

"**TRANSFORMATION SEAL! KAI!**" The newly revealed Minato shouted, as the true features of the Fourth Hokage revealed themselves, the dark green haori returning to is true white coat with red flames at the edges, and everyone's favorite striped hat re-molding itself into the blue Hitai-ate of the hidden leaf village.

"So how does it feel to be back to normal?" The Spirit King asked.

"..."

"Well?" The Spirit King questioned, impatience growing.

"...I miss the striped hat and fan, Isshin." Minato said, emotionless filling the air.

"...Seriously!?" The spirit King, known to the many as Isshin deadpanned.

"...Yeah."

"...But really, how do you feel?" Isshin said.

"I feel... indifferent, I suppose." Minato drawled.

Well that is all well and fine but can one of you please tell me WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. GOING. ON. HERE?" Grimmjow roared, having been woken from his catnap nearby and was curious as to what woke him up.

"Yes well, ehmmm... should we take him with us Minato should we take him with us, you know, king-wannabe vs protector, rival vs rival, that sort of thing." The Spirit King said evasively, all the while straightening up, brushing imaginary dust off of his robes.

"Why not? After all, we can't really leave the hotheaded rivals _dimensions _apart now can we?" Minato agreed, straightening up also.

"Huh, what the heck do you mean 'dimensio-"

"Hush hush, little panther. Now, if I said that _Ichigo Kurosaki _was going to become infinitely by leaving this world, would you join him, consequences be damned?" Isshin asked gently.

"HELL YEAH I WOULD, I can never let that straw-"

"Then lets go, Ichigo will be joining us shortly. Quickly, take my hand, you too Minato," the Spirit King commanded, already starting to glow in a regal white energy.

"WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING INTERRUPTING ME!" Grimmjow roared as he violently snatched Isshin's right arm, as Minato quietly took hold of the man's left hand.

"Okay blonds and blues, next stop. Seireitei!" Isshin shouted, as the three men disappeared from the desert in a flash of white, never to be seen in Hueco Mundo again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(with Ichigo, Seireitei, unknown area)_

"RENJI!"

Ichigo burst through the rubble upon seeing his best friend floating in a deep crater, filled almost entirely with the redhead's own blood.

"Renji! What happened? where is everyone?" Ichigo shot out, desperate to know what had happened to his friends and everyone else.

"Shut up...idiot...everyone is dead...COUGH!COUGH!...now listen up, cos I'm only gonna say this once..." Renji paused to cough out blood."No matter what happens, always be happy, never frown or scowl, but always be ready to fight. Grow stronger Ichigo, and never forget your friends, or your teachers. Now, COUGH COUGH! Now, I'm gonna give you Zabimaru, so when you fight with her, it'll be just like I'm right there, right by your side. And, if you can, live a long life, instead of trying to kill yourself in every battle. Now." Renji grabbed his zanpakuto, "LIVE! ICHIGO!" He roared, as he thrust Zabimaru through Ichigo's chest, and the crater erupted in a giant light show of blazing red and cobalt blue reiatsu.

As the reiatsu faded away, it slowly revealed the dead body of Renji Abarai, the last lieutenant of the Sixth. while next to him, Ichigo slowly got up, strapping his knew Zanpakuto to his back, picked up Zangetsu and slowly trudged away, but stopped, and turned his head to look at his deceased friend.

"I'll never forget your words Renji, I swear it on my soul!" he stopped, as he felt Zabimaru hum against his back in agreement. "Goodbye, old friend." Ichigo said solemnly, as he turned and continued walking away, never looking back.

To his great surprise, he felt Kisuke's reiatsu nearby, and disappeared in a flurry of flash steps.

_'wonder what Kisuke is doing here' _Ichigo thought, as he sped off at a speed Yoruichi would be proud of.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(back with Isshin and co.)_

"Whoa, what the hell happened to this place, eh?" Grimmjow muttered as he admired the destruction.

"It was the Quincies, they were trying to invade and kill the Spirit King, but their hatred of the soul reapers got in the way, so they declared war on the Gotei 13. But even I didn't think it was this bad." Isshin said mournfully.

"Ichigo is coming, from 7 o'clock, he'll be here in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1..." Minato said, as Ichigo literally burst onto the scene.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU KISUKE!" Ichigo yelled.

Then he looked at everyone. And blinked. And blinked a few more times.

"Where's Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, genuinely confused. That was when he actually took notice of the others. "And why are you here? Huh? Grimmjow? Oyaji?" He questioned at rapid fire.

"Well, in order, the blonde is Minato Namikaze, or as you know him, 'Kisuke', I am here for my duties as the Spirit King, and as for Grimmjow... let's just say that he" Isshin points at Minato, "has the grand joy of explaining that."

Minato sighed, visibly displeased by what was to come. "What Isshin was so glad to say was... you, Ichigo Kurosaki, are not of this world, better yet, this dimension. Your true name is Ichigo Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Hizashi Hyuuga, and you are from my world, the Elemental Nations.

Your lineage was kept secret just in case the likes of Aizen found out, because if he did, you could kiss your world, and your true family, goodbye."

Ichigo just stared at him. "And if what you say is really true, why am I only finding put now?"

Minato glared right back. "Because, now that I have revealed myself, I must tell you, that you have only two choices, and depending on what you choose, you will either get everything back, and be worshiped as a Hero once more, or you will lose everything, but be given the opportunity to regain for more than your mind could possibly conceive." He paused, as he suddenly was pushed out of the way, and Isshin took his place, and continued.

"OPTION 1! I, as Spirit King, can revive every any that died today or previously, even Renji, and restore everything back to the way it was"

Ichigo's eyes widened, the possibilities all coming into place before him.

"I-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT! OPTION 2!" Isshin yelled, ending any words that Ichigo could have said, before returning to his job as the Spirit King.

"I send you, and your twin brother, back to the Elemental Nations, your _true_ home, unlock the power both me _and _Minato have sealed from you, and give you the second chance at life that you truly deserve."

_"Plus, _there is a extra surprise for you if you choose option 2" Minato chimed in.

"before I choose, just who is this brother that i never got to meet, I'd like to know, now, before I make my choice," Ichigo said calmly, though if you looked hard, one could see the desperation in his eyes,the inner crave Ichigo had to know the truth about his family.

"Uh-uh-uh Ichigo!" Minato said, wagging his finger while giggling childishly, "Don't wanna go spoiling the surprise too early now, do we? Choose, then I'll tell"

Ichigo just gaped at the 'adult' that stood before him. "Did you seriously just do that?" He deadpanned.

"Yep!" Minato chirped, before staring Ichigo in the eyes, "Now choose."

'Hmmm,' Ichigo thought, 'I think I'll take the first option, don't want to be self-'

_'Ichigo, choose the second option, or are you just gonna ignore your promise to Renji, and break your Promise!' _ Zabimaru spoke up in his mind, after being unsurprisingly quiet.

_'__I agree with Zabimaru, Ichigo, it will only hurt you more to do the first option, instead of moving forward, and making new friends, meeting your family, and unlocking your true potential to protect said people after choosing the second option' _Zangetsu added, throwing in his two cents.

_**"As much as I hate to agree, King, even **_**YOU _know that you need to take the second option. And if you need some extra incentive, if you choose the second option, _I_ will teach you all of our Hollow techniques. Also, here's a little bit of advice, if you ever want to be able to use our reserreccion, you need to remember these two words. Pesadilla... esquelético(AN: Spanish - translates to Skeletal Nightmare). Now, choose right Aibou, and knock'em a new one for me."_** His inner hollow shouted giddily, probably at the fact that he knew Ichigo was going to be one big motherfucker in the future._**  
**_

'Thanks guys, I needed that' Ichigo mentally replied, before returning his attention to the blonde in front of him.

"I choose..."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Aaaaand there is chapter 1 of _The Shinigami Jinchuuriki, _hoped you guys enjoyed it, next chapter should be in one or two more weeks.**

**Blazing Sage out!**


End file.
